Not What You'd Expect from a Quiet Kunoichi
by mz.demon-inuyasha
Summary: When Hinata sees Naruto with Sakura, one of her good sides goes away. Will she get it back before its too late? or will she find someone to help her with her problem before something bad happens to her?
1. First things first

Good Girl Gone Bad

"Naruto-kun, can I speak to you for a moment?" Hinata asked while looking down at her shoes and twindling her fingers. "What is it, Hinata?" Naruto asked. "I, um, wanted to tell y-y-you for a-a long t-time that I, uh, love y-you. I hadn't had e-enough courage to tell you until now," she said and the blush got even darker. "I haven't realized that, Hinata. I guess I really am sort of slow," he said chuckling nervously and scratching the back of his head. "Could I ask you something, Hinata?" Naruto said nervously, blushing slightly. "What is it, Naruto-kun?" "Would you, uh, be my..."

Naruto was saying before Sakura came up. " Hey Hinata-chan, Naruto-san. What's up?" Sakura said. "Nothing much, Sakura-chan," Naruto said. "Well, I think I should get going. Neji-nii's probably waiting up for me. I'll see you two later. Ja ne," Hinata said walking the other way. "Come on Naruto, Let's go get some ramen. I'll buy," Sakura said smiling at him. "Ok, Sakura. Thanks!" Naruto said jumping up and down excitedly. "Let's Go!"

"Neji-nii, I'm home," Hinata said as she entered the house. "Hinata, where were you and what kept you so long?" Neji asked impatiently. "I was talking to Naruto, and I finally did it!" Hinata said finally. "What do you mean 'you did it?'" "I finally told him how i felt about him. He was surprised at first. Then he was going to tell me something but Sakura interrupted," Hinata said ut of breath. "Ok, ok. I shouldn't have asked," Neji said.


	2. why me?

Why me?

"That reminds me, are you cooking tonight or do I have to eat ramen?" Hinata asked. "I'm afraid you'll have to eat ramen tonight. Sorry, Hinata-sama," Neji said. "Arigato Neji-nii. I'll see you later on then. Tell father I'll be back after I eat at the ramen shop," Hinata said. Putting on her shoes, and then walked out the door.

"Aah, wht good ramen. Thanks again, Sakura," Naruto said getting up and walking out. "Your welcome Naruto. It's the least I could do for what you have done for me. So, what now?" she said looking at him, jade(or emerald) looking at cerulean. "I know a proper way to thank you," Naruto said as he lowered his head and kissed Sakura's lips. It took her by surprise but she kissed him back not ruining the moment and enjoying it while it lasts.

Hinata was happily walking to the Ramen Shop since she felt free to have expressed her feelings to the one person she cared for. She was 10 when she had her crush n him and didn't have the courage to tell him but now that she has said it, after 5 years! The crush grew into a blossoming love over the years. Smiling on her way to the ramen shop, then the smile turned into a frown. The sight of Naruto and Sakura just made her heart break in two and tears start to build in her eyes. Then the tears fell. She let them flow down her pale face. "_Well, I should have known he wouldn't accept me. Who would want a failure like me?_" Hinata said to herself and turned to walk home.

Before she walked in the house, she had to make sure had no trace of tears on her face. "_Okay. No pressure. Just be calm and act natural._" Hinata said to herself and turned the knob to go inside. "Neji-nii, I'm back," she said cheerfully. "That was quick. You must have eaten it faster than Naruto," Neji said smiling. "Yeah maybe," she said quietly. "I'm going to my room for awhile," Hinata said. "Ok Hinata. See you tomorrow." Neji said. _"She looks upset, I wonder what really happened_."

(The kissing scene FINALLY ends!)

"Wow, you surely know how to thank a person, Naruto. I didn't think you had it in you," Sakura said still flustering. "Yea, well if you weren't going after Sasuke all the time, I would have shown you sooner. Speaking of Sasuke, have you seen him anywhere?" Naruto asked looking around. "No I haven't, but if I were to guess, he's with Kakashi-sensei, learning who-knows-what or maybe reading that book from Jiraiya(sp)

(Somewhere else)

"ACHOO!" Jiraiya said. "I wonder who's talking about me now?"

(Back to Naruto and Sakura)

"Probably right about that. Anyway, why don't we go to our training ground and spar? You up to it, Sakura?" Naruto asked. " You bet!" Sakura said. "**CHA! YOU BET! SASUKE AIN'T GONNA HAVE A CHANCE AGAINST US! THEN HE'LL SEE HOW MUCH LOVE I HAVE FOR HIM!** (her inner is crazy!) "Alright come on then," Naruto said as he grabbed her hand.

* * *

I'm still new at this, so keep your reviews and comments coming!

Arigato, MzD


	3. There I said it

**There I said It**

**Later that night**

'_I can't picture them together.It hurts too much.' _Hinata said to herself as she laid her head down to sleep. Oh well.(Poor Hinata. I know how you feel)

(Uzumaki residence) '_I never thought sparring with Sakura was so much fun! But I have this feeling that I hurt someone. Maybe... nah!' _Naruto said as he finally rlled over and went to sleep.

**The next day**

_' I don't feel like doing anything today' _Hinata said. _' I might go eat some ramen and that's it.' _she quickly showered, got dressed, and walked downstairs. "I'm gone!" she yelled to the house if anyone was listening. She put on her shoes and went out the door.

"I'll have some beef ramen, please," Hinata said. "Coming right up, miss," the cook said_. ' I wonder if Naruto will come _here' Hinata asked herself. "Hey old man! Could I get some miso ramen please!" Naruto asked. "Coming right up, Naruto. Could you please stop calling me 'old man'?" the cook said. "I'll try to," Naruto said. Inside, Hinata was loosing her mind. Like another voice was telling her to just slap Naruto in his face, but the other was telling her to keep calm, and that's what she did.

"Her you are miss, one beef ramen," the cook said handing Hinata her bowl. "Arigato, sir," Hinata said_. 'Time to eat and hurry!_' Hinata said to herself. "Hey, Hinata-chan! I, uh, wanted to say, that I appreciate what you told me, yesturday. I sort of feel the same way, but I don't know how to describe it," Naruto said. A spark just went off in Hinata's head. You wouldn't believe it!


	4. I Did It

**I Done It**

"Hey Hinata-chan! Are you okay?" Naruto said loudly. Nothing said by Hinata. "Oi, Hinata! Is anyone in there?" Naruto asked waving a hand in front of Hinata. Nothing again, silence. "Did I do something wrong?" Naruto asked. She sat her bowl of ramen down on the table with a loud thud, thinking it should have broken. "You know what Naruto_-kun, _**FUCK YOU!**" With that said, she put the money down on the counter and walked out, leaving a confused Naruto.

Naruto followed screaming, "Wait Hinata! Wait!" Finally she stopped. "You didn't just say what I think you just said?" Naruto said with an extra confused look on his face. "You heard right, Naruto," Hinata said not turning around to look him. Go back and confront your feelings to Sakura. I'm sure she will **love** to hear that you love her. I wish I never told you how I felt about you all those years ago. That's one thing I will regret. You wouldn't understand anyway." Without another word, she continued her walk to her house. Naruto, being the **slowest **ones of the genin, was stuck in place at the news he just heard. _'Was that Hinata? or someone that looked like her?' _Naruto asked himself.

Hinata was furious at what her **_crush_** just said.(1) _'How naive of me to think he would have the same feelings for me. I should have known better. No more crying, no more. I ain't gonna be as weak as I was when I was a genin. No. I'll get stronger somewhere else. Not here!_'Hinata said to herself as she strode to her front door. Getting her key out and unlocking the door, she turned the knob and walked in. She was still furious. And by being furious, she slammed the door closed, with enough force to crack windows near the door. "Hinata, what's wrong?" Neji asked while coming down the stairs. All he got from her was a 'Hn'. Something he's fond of doing. _'What made you this upset, Hinata?'_ Neji asked himself. Since she didn't answer, he got in front of her and asked again,"What's wrong, Hinata?" Since she didn't feel like talking and saw that her cousin wasn't gonna move, she was gonna have to fight her way away from him. Neji saw what she was implying and was gonna fight her to get answers.

Getting into her Hyuuga stance, she braced herself for whatever was gonna happen next. Since he didn't make the first move, she decided to attack. She lodged at Neji first. Neji dodged and tried the gentle fist to her chest like in the Chunnin exam.(2) Hinata learned from that mistake, so she tried to kick him off balance. It worked! The Hyuuga **Prodigy** was struck by his own cousin! When she saw he was gonna let down, she sprinted toward her room and locked her door. Neji didn't bother going to her door because she wouldn't answer it. She found her backpack, opened her drawers(3) for her clothes. She packed as much as she needed in her backpack and closed it. She walked to her bedroom window, opened it, and leaped out of it. Remembering to close it behind her and ran toward the Hokage Tower.

* * *

I am tired now. This took too long to type. Anyway, let me know what you think about it! I love the reviews and others opinions. Stay tuned for the next chapter! 

Ja ne,

MzD


	5. Poll

poll

should hinata tell the hokage everything?

A) yes

B) no

does anyone think that hinata will be happy anywhere else?

A) possibly

B) yes

C) no

is everyon enjoying the story so far?

im writing a new story called "Thats What Happened". it'll be up soon and the next chapter for this story as well. Please keep reading this one and be on the look out for others by me.

Arigatou, MzD


	6. Srry

Sorry my readers of my stories. I'm going through things at school and I don' be having time to update. I promise by September, I'll have new chapters up and ready.

Mz.D


End file.
